


yes i'm crazy (crazy for you)

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: (baby!) be my baby! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-Indulgent, cheol is mentioned, i think, super minor soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Wonwoo's been avoiding Mingyu, and if Mingyu doesn't stop whining, Minghao just might cover his face with a pillow for eternity.





	

Mingyu paced back and forth in the living room, occasionally muttering and groaning to himself. Minghao watched him, popping another kernel of popcorn into his mouth. Usually, he'd yell at Mingyu to get out of the way, but there wasn't anything good on the television, so he was given a free pass.

 

Mingyu bit his thumbnail, his brows creasing, and his other hand constantly running through his hair before he turned his foot to pace the other way again. Minghao followed whichever way he was going, watching him like an observant owl.

 

At one point, Mingyu looked like he had an epiphany, only for his face to crumple and he'd go back to pacing.

 

It started out really entertaining, but Minghao was starting to feel dizzy.

 

“Yah,” Minghao said, throwing a piece of kernel, perfectly aiming at Mingyu's head. “What's your problem?”

 

Mingyu stopped in his tracks, then he turned his heel, making his way to the couch where Minghao sat. He plopped himself down on the floor, wrapping his arms around Minghao's waist, miraculously avoiding the bowl of popcorn on Minghao's lap. Mingyu whined.

 

“Hyung won't talk to me!”

 

“Did you disturb his reading time again?” Minghao casually retorted, not bothered by the sudden weight that was basically a six foot puppy. Nor did he bother to ask which hyung Mingyu was referring to. Well, it was Mingyu. It was pretty obvious which hyung he was talking about anyway.

 

“But we haven't seen each other in weeks!”

 

“Don't exaggerate. You just haven't been recording or practicing together. He still sleeps in the dorm.” Minghao reached for the remote control now that Mingyu was out of the way. He flipped the channels before it landed on a variety show. Deciding that he wasn't going to pay attention anyway, he left it there.

 

Mingyu continued to whine. “Why are we even recording separately, we're both from the same unit.” Minghao was sure Mingyu was pouting, but he didn't bother mentioning it anymore. He doesn't bother with much when it came to Mingyu, honestly.

 

“Jihoonie hyung wanted him to try singing a chunk of the song.” Minghao looked down on his lap, at the top of Mingyu's head. “We had a meeting, remember?”

 

Finally, Mingyu raised his head, but the pout wouldn't go away. “He keeps hanging out with Soonyoung hyung. And when I call out to him, he hides behind him!”

 

It was really trying not to roll his eyes, but Minghao persevered. He asked in a warning like tone. “What did you do?”

 

“I didn't do--”

 

“What did you do?” Minghao repeated, emphasizing each word.

 

Mingyu had the gall to look indignant. “Nothing! Hyung's the one who isn't talking to me!”

 

Minghao shrugged. “You must've done something. Hyung wouldn't just ignore you unless it was during his reading time, but knowing hyung, not even then.” Minghao looked at Mingyu again with narrowed eyes. “So if anything, it was something you did.”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Mingyu finally said, and as if on cue, the front door was opened by Soonyoung, chatting rapidly with his neck turned slightly to the person behind him. There was a deep chuckle, followed by the hyung he and Minghao were talking about.

 

The atmosphere became thick as soon as Soonyoung entered the dorm. Minghao lazily flipped the channel, occasionally bumping the bowl of popcorn on top of the head that was sprawled against his lap. Wonwoo reached out and tightly gripped Soonyoung’s wrist. He’d have wanted to spend time with Jihoon today.

 

Minghao nodded, waving the hand that still held the remote at them. Soonyoung nodded, playing a little tug-o-war against Wonwoo that would surely leave a bruise on his wrist later on. He successfully managed to maneuver Wonwoo to the living room where Mingyu and Minghao were. Mingyu visibly froze from where he was still hiding his face on Minghao’s stomach, but Minghao and Soonyoung seemed to not notice.

 

Soonyoung yanked Wonwoo to the couch. “I need to get extra clothes, and another jacket for Jihoonie.” He turned and pointed at him. “Stay,” he said, like he was talking to a dog, then walked to his shared room.

 

Minghao continued to flip the channels boredly, like watching television was a chore. He gave up on holding up the popcorn bowl and finally placed it on top of Mingyu's head. Wonwoo curled into himself, staying quiet and still at the other end of the couch beside Minghao. Mingyu hasn't raised his head from where it was hiding against Minghao's stomach, and it was a wonder how he was breathing.

 

“Yah,” Minghao said, moving his legs to get Mingyu off of his lap. When Mingyu didn't move, Minghao hit the bowl on the top of his head. “Yah! I want water. Get off.”

 

Mingyu clutched the back of Minghao's shirt, a silent plea, begging him not to go. “I've been eating popcorn since this morning. I need my water.”

 

Mingyu still hadn't moved after the second jolt of Minghao's legs, so Minghao sighed and forced Mingyu to move by pushing his head to the side. Mingyu toppled at the sudden loss of balance, and onto Wonwoo's feet.

 

Wonwoo jumped in surprise, eyes blinking rapidly at Mingyu's sudden appearance at his feet. Minghao, unperturbed and unapologetic, shook his legs before standing and making his way to the kitchen. Mingyu didn't move from his position at Wonwoo's feet, even until he saw another pair of feet.

 

“What're you doing on the floor, Gyu?” Soonyoung asked, the tone of his voice mixed between amusement and curiosity.

 

“Uh,” Mingyu said, intelligently. “Checking to see how clean the floors are?”

 

Someone snorted. The atmosphere warmed for some reason. Mingyu raised his head to pout at the person who snorted, but from the look of amusement in Soonyoung's face, Wonwoo didn't mean to make a sound. When Mingyu caught Wonwoo's gaze, Wonwoo quickly turned away. He stood, and grabbed Soonyoung by the arm, then dragged him away. The bag Soonyoung slung over his shoulder bounced a bit loudly at the force.

 

Mingyu sighed at the sight of Wonwoo's back walking farther away. Minghao returned, no longer holding a bowl of popcorn, but a bottle of water. “I stepped out to give you two some room, and all you did was lie at his feet?”

 

Mingyu sat up, then crawled onto the couch. He pouted, his brows dipped low down his forehead. Minghao rolled his eyes, and sat back on his original place. “Talk to him, you idiot.”

 

It took all of Minghao's willpower not to muffled Mingyu's face with a pillow at how loud he whined (because he was not paid to babysit a six foot baby), “I'M TRYING!”

 

*

 

“Again,” Jihoon said through the microphone. It was Mingyu's turn to record that day, and he wasn't really feeling it.

 

The rap was pretty simple, a bit closer to his part during  _ BEAUTIFUL, _ than  _ Chuck.  _ He couldn't concentrate. It's been about a week since the floor incident, and there hasn't been any progress with Wonwoo. Mingyu tried cornering Wonwoo, even asked Seungcheol for help and everything. But Wonwoo was slick when necessary, and he had successfully avoided Mingyu, regardless of Seungcheol's help.

 

He's getting pretty desperate.

 

“The fuck's your problem, Kim,” Jihoon hissed through the microphone, obciously frustrated at the amount of repeats they've done throughout the recording session. Soonyoung reached around him, rubbing small circles on his shoulder blades in an attempt to make him relax.

 

“Wonwoo hyung won't talk to me,” Mingyu whined again. “It's been weeks!”

 

“Gonna have to figure it out on your own, kid,” Soonyoung replied this time, but he didn't stop rubbing soothing circles on Jihoon's back.

 

“I've been trying ever since I noticed. It's been a week too long, hyung!”

 

“Why and what do you know, Kwon,” Jihoon turned his chair around, effectively stopping Soonyoung's soothing rubs. He glared, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

 

Soonyoung raised his arms in the univwesal sign of surrender. “He's been like that since ISAC, Jihoonie.”

 

All of a sudden it clicked to Jihoon. He nodded, accepting Soonyoung's answer, then turned back to the computer and the booth with Mingyu in it. The microphone button wasn't pressed at the time, so Mingyu heard nothing. Jihoon pressed on the microphone again. “Wrong Jeon, Kim. Now take it from the top.”

 

Mingyu's eyes widened.

 

*

 

Mingyu held the black plastic bag closer to his chest. It crunched and crinkled in Mingyu's arms but he was nervous. He waited outside the small practice room where some trainees and artists liked to practice alone. He heard Wonwoo singing a few bars of their new song, and rapping a completely new verse. The song stayed the same, occassionally being louder than the previous one. Sometimes, Wonwoo would stop in the middle before starting all over. When he got tired, he would rap, rhyming his frustrations out to a nonexistent beat.

 

Mingyu smiled softly.

 

It turned into a worried frown when Wonwoo started coughing. It lasted for a while, and Mingyu was so close to saying 'screw it’, and opening the door instead but Wonwoo cleared his throat and a screech of the chair was heard.

 

The doorknob twisted, and the lock clicked. The door opened, and Mingyu swung the plastic bag in front of Wonwoo's chest.

 

“HYUNG, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, you were tired, I didn't want to disturb you, and Jeongguk wanted to talk, and I got carried away, and I thought you wanted to rest so I left you with Soonyoung hyung, I didn't mean to leave you alone, I just thought you wanted to sleep before you ran, and--”

 

Wonwoo took the plastic bag from Mingyu's hand, and returned inside the practice room, leaving the door open.

 

“Hyu--”

 

“Get inside. It's too noisy out in the hall.”

 

Mingyu smiled, canine teeth and all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a self-indulgent fic. idk... This entire fic was written on mobile.
> 
> #HAPPY_DK_VERNON_DAY! #happyHOPEday! ...were those the hashtags? (Im on mobile so im not so sure)
> 
> title by news (jpop)
> 
>  
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho) (if y'all confused or smth)


End file.
